Optoelectronic devices such as, e.g., light-emitting diodes (LEDs) frequently have conversion elements comprising a luminescent material. Luminescent materials convert the radiation emitted by a radiation source into a radiation having a changed, e.g., longer, wavelength. Heat is produced in addition to the emitted changed radiation. Conventional conversion elements frequently have silicone as the matrix for the luminescent materials. However, silicone inadequately dissipates heat produced by the luminescent material. This produces heat accumulation in the conversion elements, which leads to a reduction in luminous intensity, a change in the chromaticity coordinate and premature selection of the LED.
It could therefore be helpful to provide a conversion element having improved properties and that can be produced in a cost-effective manner.